Dark Judges
The Dark Judges are a a group of undead beings from an alternate timeline, hailing from the planet Deadworld. Led by Judge Death the Dark Judges believe that all life is a sin that anything living is worthy of death. The main four consists of Death, Judge Fire, Judge Fear and Judge Mortis, although there are others. History stub. Members *Judge Death: Formerly known as Sydney, Judge Death was the leader of the Dark Judges. He has rotting green skin with exposed teeth. He wears a portcullis like helmet, his suit is kept together with stitches, his elbow, knee and right shoulder pads are adorned with bones. His left shoulder has a pterodactyl like creature on it. *Judge Fire: Fire is a human skeleton, he wears a judges uniform and his body is covered by roaring flames and carries a large trident. *Judge Fear: A tall medevil-knight type figure. He wears a large bat winged helmet and has two massive bear-traps on both shoulders. He wears a large black cape and has shrunken heads around his belt. *Judge Mortis: Judge Mortis is possibly the most deadly of the group, his uniform is a incredibly tattered Judges suit, he has a sheep's skull and a skeletal body. *Kraken: A former member of the Judda (a group of clones based on the same genetic material as Dredd) Kraken was chosen to replace Dredd after he took the Long Walk into the Cursed Earth, however he was possessed by the Sisters of Death and was forced into helping start the Necropolis. His costume resembled a regular Judges outfit, only with added spikes and a flayed visor. *The Joker: Another temporary Dark Judge was The Joker, hailing all the way from Gotham City. Joker had massive spiked shoulder pads, white skin, red hair and knee high platform shoes. *Sister Despair: Little is known about her, however she seemed to enjoy genetic experiments upon humans and kept a few alive as her pets. Her clothing suggested she was once a Med-Judge of some kind. *Judge Reaper: A large muscular Judge who was missing the upper half of his face and had large blades in place of his hands. *Judge Scourge: A tentacled Judge that attempted to usurp Judge Death as leader, this ended badly and Scourge was quickly slain. *Judge Omen: A pre-cog Dark Judge that was murdered by Judge Death. *Judge Silence: A mute Dark Judge that had his ears and eyes burnt away by Judge Fire. *Judge Chronos: A Dark Judge with some kind of control over time. *Sister Bedlam: A female Judge, noted for her sudden and violent bursts of temper. *Judge Ossify: A massive Dark Judge with bits of his rib-cage sticking out of his body. *Judge Flyblown: A morbidly obese Dark Judge with skin like rotting flesh. *Sister Psiren: A female PSI with strong telepathic powers. Formerly a Tek-Judge named Lisa, Psiren serves as a major character in 'The Fall of Deadworld' series, serving as a somewhat sympathetic, though still villainous eye into the goings on during the world's final days, she frequently clashed with Phobia and Nausea, seeing them as some great, but uncertain threat. *Judge Tweed: A young robotics expert that was turned undead by one of Judge Fear's parasites. He was deputised by Psiren and the two grew close, with Psiren seeing Tweed as something of her protege. Though their relationship drifted apart over time and she lost his loyalty to the Sisters instead. *Judge Gates: One of two Judges, the other being Pierce, that were sent to hunt down the renegade Judge Fairfax for Judge Death. Gates was a rather macho and cruel type, that frequently found his body mutilated further and further, eventually becoming something of a undead mechanoid built by Tweed. *Judge Pierce: Gates partner, he helped trace Fairfax to a ruined Judge's outpost where he was eventually put to a final rest. *Judge Noface: A Wally-Squad Judge that could morph his facial features to create a perfect mimic of whomever he chose. *Judge Lopez: A Pilot Judge working under Psiren. He had a rather relaxed attitude and an affection for gumbo. *Judge Whisper: A Psi-Judge assigned to work under Sister Psiren, while also acting as a spy for their superiors. Psiren instantly distrusted Whisper, though it did not stop him in watching over her like a hawk. *Judge Collins: Fairfax's former partner, both on the streets and in the sheets. She was killed during the early days of the apocalypse and resurrected as Dark Judge with a snapped neck causing her head to lop to one side. The Sisters of Death *Phobia: The older of the sisters, Phobia has a elongated face with sharp teeth and long messy hair. She has shrunken head earrings and a large scorpion sholderpad with snakes, spiders and worms making up most of her other costume features. *Nausea: A decaying human corpse with short scruffy hair with various human body parts around her uniform. *Dementia: Dementia is one of the "cousins" to the Sisters, she resembles a voluptuous young woman with lengthy black hair and bats covering her breasts and genitalia. *Ephemera: Another of the Sisters' cousins, Ephemera is a ghostly figure who resembles an incredibly frail young woman with white skin and hair longer than her body. *Pustula: An obese troll-like thing. Her skin is blistered and covered in boils. She wears a red cape that covers most of her body. Others *Mordechai: A immortal creature created by Judge Death. It was twisted in the head believing it to be the living incarnate of the Cursed Earth itself. *Half-Life: An insect like humanoid with a body secreted in poisons and toxins. It was an early experiment of the Sisters of Death and later unleashed upon Mega-City One by Judge Fauster. *Edward Bernardo: A serial killer that tried and failed to kill Judge Death during Necropolis. Death had the Sisters bring him back to life and continue killing in Death's name. *Deadworld Judges: Judges that served as Deadworlds main authority (At least in the area Death grew up in). They later served the Dark Judges as foot soldiers, some were also turned into Dark Judges although most would meet the same fate as the other living beings and were wiped out. *Chief Judge Silver: Brought back from the dead and used as a zombie pet by Judge Death. *Yool: An alien spaceship captain that was used as a tool by Judge Mortis to spread his infections. *Linda Stringer: A doctor at Cimarron Country Police Department. She was injected with Dead Fluids by Judges Gates and Pierce, and went manic. *Brother Michael: A follower of Pastor Moses, he was bitten by an undead snake that turned him. He survived a blow to the head and a shotgun blast, but was finally put to rest by Judge Fairfax, who blew his head to pieces with a close range shot. *Deadworld Locusts: Foul undead insects, massive in size and carriers of plague. They ate up much of the countries crops and livestock and began the worlds apocalypse by attacking its food supply. Presumably they were a creation of Phobia and Nausea, with a grotesque image not all to dissimilar to Half-Life. *Deadheads: Minions of the Dark Judges, with glowing green skulls and very limited AI, they loyally follow the orders of their masters to the word. Gallery 1415584640179.jpg|The Dark Judges by Brian Bolland dead bros.png|Drawn by Carlos Ezquerra Punish.png|Drawn by Brett Ewins Sin.png Dark Judges cover.jpg Dank.png|Mortis, Fear and Fire during Chaos Day Fearsome 3.png|Mortis, Fire and Fear out of uniform by Colin McNeil Dark Justice2_zps1gkhxfln.jpg|The Four Dark Judges, art by Greg Staples 2000-ad-prog-1914-dredd.jpg|Drawn by Greg Staples 1443298272009 (2).jpg|Judges Death, Flyblown, Mortis, Silence, Fear, Sister Bedlam, Scourge, Ossify and Chronos 1443298334362 (7).jpg|The Dark Judges circle Judge Omen's corpse 1443298436079 (2).jpg|Judge Scourge vs Judge Death by Dave Kendall Category:Dark Judges Category:Groups Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Deadworld